Pretty Wicked Things
by x.Loving.Hearts.x
Summary: Its been 3 yrs since the bomb in Iraq and Amelia Potter is doing much better then she was before and during those 3 yrs meets a Frenchman, Louis Daniel, who becomes her closet friend. Now after receiving a phone call from Louis about him needing her help, she decides to take him up on his offer of joining his team at the ICC. And so begins her new life into danger and also love.
1. Character Bio

Pretty Wicked Things

Crossing Lines + Harry Potter Au Crossover

Character Biography

**Main Character**

Amelia Fay Potter

**Basic Information**

Born on July 31st, 1974

Daughter of James and Lily Potter

In 1976 (Age 2) both James and Lily were murdered by Tom Riddle leaving her to become an orphan however, she was given to her mother's relatives, the Dursley's, to be taken care of until her 18th birthday, where she will unknowingly receive her family's fortune.

11 years later (1987, Age 13), Amelia has suffered extreme abuse from her relatives and the only way that she escapes from the abuse by doing well in school and doing odd jobs from her neighborhood. However just as she graduated from middle school to continue onto high school, the abuse from her relatives took a dramatic turn and she was nearly beaten to death by her uncle. Neighbors called the police when they heard the shouts and screams from within the Dursley's home. What the police found when they arrived was completely horrifying. They found Amelia beaten, bruised and completely battered on the kitchen floor in a pool of her own blood with her Uncle and Aunt standing over her. The Dursley's were arrested and sent to jail for child abuse and attempted murder of a minor.

A few week later Amelia, still recovering in the hospital, has a visitor from the legal department that was handling her case against the Dursley's and during which she found out that her parents were rich and that she would inherit the family fortune on her 18th birthday. Finding out about this she told the lawyer that she want to be emancipated. After the next few days the Dursley's were sent to jail for 40 years and that she was now official emancipated.

In 1988(Age 14) Amelia is now living in the US as a dual citizen in Boston and is in her second year of high school. During her time in Boston she took interest in martial arts after school to learn how to protect herself.

In 1992 (Age 18) After graduation from High School, Amelia inherited her family's fortune.

In 1993 (Age 19) After inheriting her family's fortune, she was able to put it into good use and get into the college that she wanted to and still continued her martial arts training in the various styles.

1996 (Age 22) Upon graduating from college and receiving her degree, civil war in Afghanistan began. After much consideration, she joined the Marines, and several months later was shipped over seas to Iraq.

In 1998 (Age 24) Amelia arrives home from Iraq after her first tour and earned the rank of Gunnery Sergeant for her use and knowledge of weapons.

Year later she began her second tour of Iraq and during which she rose ranks rather quickly when saving her team from an ambush, which earned her a purple star and rank of Second Lieutenant.

2000 (Age 26) Home from second tour. Amelia moved from Boston to New York looking for a bigger apartment.

2001 (Age 27) Twin Towers were attacked in New York and Amelia was caught in the attack. After the event Amelia was sent to the hospital for several major injuries.

2010 (Age 36) 9 years later and one more tour to Iraq, Amelia has risen ranks again to Captain before she was caught in a road side bomb with her team. She and another member of her team survived the bombing but not without suffering great injuries to themselves. Due to the extent of their injuries both were shipped back to America for further treatment.

2013 (Age 39) 3 years later, Amelia scarred both physically and mentally from the bombing has been living in her old home country of London, England working as a private detective and consultant to Scotland Yard and occasionally the French Police. During those 3 years in London, she met a Frenchmen by the name of Louis Daniel and became friends. Several days ago Louis asks Amelia to come to the ICC to help a team he put together catch a serial killer that is killing woman and agrees to help him.

**Basic Appearance**

Black Hair

Mid-back length, either tied in a ponytail or left down

Emerald green eyes

A scar on the right side of her face, starting from her forehead down towards the edge of eyebrow.

Several scars on her back and arms from her time with the Dursley's. Several knife and bullet wounds from her time in Iraq.

Massive burn mark on the left side of her body from the car bomb starting from a little bit of her neck, to her shoulder and forearm.

Some tattoos here and there

Has an athletic body, despite being in her late 30's, and has retained some of her father's height of 5'11.


	2. Summary

Pretty Wicked Things

Crossing Lines + Harry Potter Au Crossover

Summary

Its been a year since the car bombing in Iraq and Amelia Potter is still suffering from that terrible incident. However since she moved back to her home country of merry old England does she gets help from an unlikely source, a Detective Major Louis Daniel, a Frenchman who meets Amelia during one of her trips into London looking for a flat and since then has been friends. Now 2 years later, Amelia is slightly better then before but is still suffering PTSD but that does stop her from becoming a private detective and a consultant for Scotland Yard. However, Amelia gets a phone call from Louis about him putting a team together at the ICC and was wondering if she would like to join. After a few days she gives him a call and asks where she should meet him and Louis tells her to meet at The Hague in the Netherlands. Now Amelia is on her way to meet Louis at the ICC Headquarters in The Hague and so begins her new life in the ICC where she meets danger, excitement and possibly the one thing that she rarely ever happened in her life – love.


End file.
